


Lluvia de Otoño

by Isa54



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Overprotective, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa54/pseuds/Isa54
Summary: El 1 de octubre de 1989, 49 mujeres al rededor del mundo dieron a luz al mismo tiempo. Lo extraño fue que ninguna de estás mujeres estaba embarazada al comenzar el día.Así es como comenzaron muchas historias en un solo día, la de la academia Umbrella por ejemplo, pero también la de otros niños nacidos ese dia y aquí te contaré la de tres de ellos.





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia ocurre dentro del universo de la academia, haré algunos guiños pero en general será algo diferente. Cuando esté listo, entonces unire las historias.

México — 1 de octubre de 1989

Es una noche oscura, al mirar al cielo se puede ver las nubes grises que se amontonan apunto de estallar.  
Una pareja sale de un restaurante. Se dirigen al estacionamiento tomados de la mano y en un accidental cruce de miradas ella sonrie. Por unos momentos el es capaz de olvidar todos los problemas por los que habían pasado para llegar a la paz que ahora tienen; pero solo es capaz de olvidar por unos segundos porque entonces, todos los malos recuerdos vuelven acompañados de un sentimiento de culpa. Ella jamás se lo reprochó y el sabe que jamás lo hará, es felíz a su lado y por eso estuvo dispuesta a abandonar su vida en Inglaterra, a sus amigos y familiares solo para poder casarse.  
Él también la ama, de eso no hay duda, pero ella aún es joven y es inevitable que en ocasiones el piense que quizá algún día se cansará de el, se daría cuenta de que fugarse con su profesor solo había sido una aventura juvenil y entonces ella volvería a casa.  
De nuevo esa sonrisa, es todo lo que el necesita para darse cuenta de que no se irá.  
Han llegado al auto, él le abre la puerta y antes de que ella suba le roba un beso, uno tierno y espontáneo, el último que le daría.  
Rodea el auto para llegar al asiento del conductor y puede ver las primeras gotas de lluvia callendo en el parabrisas, al tocar la manija de la puerta la escucha gritar. Rápidamente entra al auto y lo que ve lo deja con la boca abierta. ¿Como lo que está pasando es siquiera posible? hace unos segundos estaba normal y ahora...  
No puede pensarlo, menos decirlo en voz alta. Lo mejor es buscar a una solución. Sube al auto y solo hay un lugar a donde puede ir, sabe que no está muy lejos y si acelera a tope llegarán al hospital en menos de 5 minutos, ahí podrá entrar en labor de parto.  
Mientras conduce no existe ningún pensamiento en su mente que no sea calmar el miedo y dolor que sabe ella debe estar sintiendo. Ella confía en el e intenta controlarse pero los dolores son muy fuertes, de vez en cuando suelta un grito y se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de su asiento.  
Llegan al hospital y el baja corriendo para ayudarla a llegar a la puerta, estando dentro comienza a pedir ayuda. Su esposa tendrá un bebé.

Los paramédicos se acercan, la suben a la camilla y el se da cuenta de que por ahora ya no puede hacer nada. Se dirige a la sala de espera y el primer pensamiento en su mente es que la lluvia se ha vuelto más intensa y ha dejado las llaves pegadas al auto, ese es un problema, probablemente el primero de muchos que tendrá.

Luego de casi 90 minutos alguien se acerca, el doctor se dirige a el hombre que con resignación espera en la sala para darle las noticias.  
Todo ha salido mejor de lo que parecía, ha sido una niña. Hubo algunas complicaciones pues ella es muy joven, pero ha resistido lo suficiente para sobrevivir el parto.  
El hombre da un respiro de alivio que no dura más de unos segundos, porque inmediatamente más de un enfermero comienzan a correr hacia la habitación donde ocurrió el parto, alguien se acerca al doctor y le susurra algo en el oido, este corre hacia la sala y entonces lo que siente está vez el hombre no es preocupación o resignación, es miedo.  
Una enfermera se dirige a hablar con él, intenta tranquilizarlo pero es inútil, lo único que quiere es saber qué está pasando.  
La noticia que recibe entonces lo deja en estado de shock, ella tendrá dos bebés más.


	2. De vuelta a la realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mencioné al final del capítulo pasado, empezaré a narrarlo de una forma distinta, espero que se acomoden de esta forma y sigan leyendo.

México —20 de octubre de 1989

\- Harry - 

Casi tres semanas han pasado, tres semanas en las que no había dormido en mi propia cama.

Había estado en casa un par de ocasiones pero todo con rapidez, tomaba una ducha y volvía al hospital.  
Luego de semana y media comencé a insistirle a los medicos que me dejarán llevarme a los niños pero estos se negaban, según habían dicho querían estar seguros de que estuvieran en buenas condiciones de salud pero yo sabía que no era solo eso. Todos habían enloquecido con la noticia de aquellos bebés nacidos espontáneamente al rededor del mundo.  
La prensa no había mejorado la situación, pues entre los casos más excepcionales de aquellos 43 niños nacidos el 1° de octubre, se podía leer:

"Joven de 19 años muere tras tener trillizos en situaciones dudosas"

Los primeros días lo único que hacía era llorar, no quería mirar a los niños no eran míos. Pero poco tardé en darme cuenta de que en realidad no eran de nadie y entonces si los abandonaba jamás podría vivir con la culpa, por mucho que quisiera hacerlos responsables de todo lo que había perdido, sabía que no podía.

Al entrar al apartamento con esas tres cunas en mis brazos tuve la sensación de que lloraría otra vez, pero no ocurrió nada. 

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? — grité a sabiendas de que nadie estaba escuchandome. O al menos eso pensé porque entonces una voz desconocida me contestó.

— Creo que eso es algo con lo que yo puedo ayudarte.

La voz provenía de la cocina, así que dejé un momento a los niños en la sala e intentando parecer en calma me dirigí al encuentro del hombre en mi apartamento.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo es que entró aquí?

Era un hombre alto, aparentemente de una edad avanzada pero muy elegante, usaba un sombrero que tapaba una posible calvicie y jugueteaba con un objeto extraño, un monóculo.

— Por la tormenta que se avecina comenzaba a creer que llegaría más tarde— dijo actuando como si se encontrará en su propia casa y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual conmigo— Harry Brown, ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto? — y sin esperar a que responda continua — Es un apellido poco usual para haber nacido en este país. 

—Mi padre era Inglés, el resto de mi familia Mexicana — El hombre no me mira, ni siquiera creo que le interese algo de lo que le acabo de decir ¿Por qué le he dicho eso a un desconocido? ¿Y cómo sabía donde nací? Hay algo más que me inquieta.

—Está es mi oferta, me desharé de su problema llevándome a los niños, usted firmará los documentos legales necesarios para cederme la paternidad, le daré una cantidad monetaria por su contribución a la humanidad y no nos volveremos a ver.

Ese algo está en la forma de hablar de aquel hombre que me impone cierto respeto pero que a la vez me causa escalofríos. No alcance a procesar sus palabras así que insistí

— No ha respondido mis preguntas, ¿Quién es usted? 

Su expresión de seguridad en el rostro cambio por unos segundos, parecía que la misión que consideró le llevaría unas palabras, ahora requería un mayor esfuerzo

— No importa quién soy yo, lo único que usted debe saber es que conmigo esos niños estarán a salvo, cuento con los recursos para mantenerlos contentos y eso es todo.

Comencé a entender lo que decía, su oferta era tentadora y parecía casi caída del cielo, pero no podía ser así de fácil.

— ¿Y cómo sé que de verdad le importan los niños?

Su rostro está vez se veía irritado, como si no pudiera entender cuál era la dificultad en cambiar a éstos niños por dinero. ¿Qué tenía yo que considerar?

— Nunca dije que me importarán, dije que estarían a salvo, no entiendo cuál es el problema, y como ya le he mencionado usted recibirá una recompensa por todos los, inconvenientes que ha tenido.

Había pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y aún así había logrado no explotar, la ira era algo que siempre había preferido evitar, pero esta era una de esas situaciones donde resultaba incontenible. La forma de hablar así de los niños no me había agradado, pero no era eso lo que había colmado mi paciencia.

— ¿Inconvenientes? Como se atreve usted a hablar así, la muerte de la mujer que amaba no fue ningún inconveniente. Viene a mi casa e intenta actuar como si fuera el hombre que me resolverá la vida pero lo único que hace es que intenta ponerle precio a la muerte de una persona y a la vida de otras tres. No se que provecho va a sacar usted de esto, pero no me interesa.

— Creo que no entiende lo que...

—No, el que no entiende es usted. Está es mi casa y no tiene ningún derecho para estar aquí, largese y espero no tener volver a verlo en toda mi vida. 

El hombre se dirige a la puerta con mucha indignación y dice unas unas últimas palabras

— Tarde se dará cuenta de su error, porque mi oferta ha caducado para usted.

— Perfecto, así no se volverá a acercar a mis hijos.

Con esas últimas palabras azoto la puerta y entonces escucho un llanto, me dirijo a la cocina y al miro a mis niños, por primera vez orgulloso de llamarlos así.

Me había dado a la tarea de decir sus nombres con mucha paciencia, primero a la mayor, Meredith Amelia a quién le puse el nombre de la enfermera que atendió el parto; luego al niño, Charlie el nombre de mi padre, es el quién llora; y finalmente, a la última en nacer, no había decidido un nombre aún, la miro un poco más que a los otros y ella me devuelve una sonrisa. Entonces lo sé, ella tendrá el nombre de quién había dado la vida por ella, él de su madre, Samantha Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del primer capítulo y aún vamos comenzando. Esté capitulo fue totalmente desde una sola perspectiva, más adelante iré turnando los pensamientos.  
También quiero contarles que en cada capítulo habrá saltos en el tiempo de algunos años, para evitar confusiones iré poniendo las fechas al inicio de cada capítulo.  
<3


	3. Lo que nos hace humanos

México — 30 de septiembre de 1996

—Elizabeth—

Mañana será nuestro cumpleaños número 7 y papá nos hará una fiesta, dijo que podíamos invitar a nuestros amigos y yo tengo algunos, pero casi no son niños de mi edad, así que he decidido pedirle a mi maestra que asista. Papá no sabe que me he dado cuenta, pero el siempre llora en nuestro cumpleaños, no es que lo haya visto llorar pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que lo hace, por alguna razón, siempre sé como se sienten los demás sin que me lo digan y cuando se trata de temas que se supone solo los adultos hablan, también los comprendo. Mi maestra es muy linda, así que si la invito tal vez papá no llore está vez.

— Liz, apúrate. Se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela y creo que va a llover.

Esa es mi hermana Meredith, aunque en casa la llamamos Mary, pues cuando era más chica, yo no podía decir su nombre.

— Aún no he terminado mi tarea, solo dame un momento.

— Tenías que hacerla ayer— Dice mientras me mira un poco enojada.

Mary jamás se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero ella ama la escuela y no le gusta llegar tarde porque cree que se perderá algo importante, a mí, por otro lado y aunque todo se me hace muy fácil, me aburre.

Tomo mis cosas y nos vamos al comedor donde Charlie y Papá nos esperan con el desayuno listo.

— Tendrán que comer rápido o la directora me mandará a llamar de nuevo porque han llegado tarde— dice papá —Estaba pensando que hoy cuando salgan de la escuela, podríamos salir juntos ya saben como familia y quizá ver una película para hacer un festejo previo a su cumpleaños.

— Yo no quiero una fiesta — exclama mi hermano Charlie sin ánimos

— Pero si la hemos planeado por semanas, habrá pastel de chocolate,tu favorito— intentando hacerlo sonreir

— No quiero, siempre hay puras niñas.

—Bueno, hijo, eso es porque nunca invitas a tus amigos, tal vez si...

— ¡Yo no tengo amigos! Todos en la escuela creen que soy raro y que les haré daño solo porque nací ese día. Ellos dicen que no somos humanos.

Era cierto, nosotros nunca habíamos tenido amistades largas, en algún momento siempre había alguien que creía que eramos peligrosos, que veníamos de otro planeta o que simplemente no debíamos estar cerca de sus hijos. Tampoco conocíamos a otra familia que no fuera esta, papá nació aquí, pero jamás habló de sus padres o hermanos. Respecto a nuestra madre, solo sabemos lo que dicen algunos periódicos viejos que papá guardaba en su escritorio.

— Tú no eres raro ¿De acuerdo?. Tampoco le harás daño a nadie.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera tú entiendes que somos—

— Son mis hijos y eso es lo más normal del mundo. Por lo que a mi respecta, eso los hace humanos sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Normal? Nosotros no somos normales y tal vez es momento de que lo sepas ¿Acaso un niño normal hace esto?— golpea la mesa con la palma y justo antes de que una lágrima corra por su mejilla, siento algo extraño, como un dolor en mi pecho casi como si pudiera sentir el enojo de mi hermano, entonces ese enojo se convierte en tristeza.

Cuando ese sentimiento se termina, me doy cuenta de que ha pasado algo extraño en la mesa. Exactamente en el lugar donde mi hermano ha golpeado antes. Hay una mancha negra y un extraño aroma en el aire, un aroma que me recuerda a algo, ¡ya sé!, una fogata.

Miro a mi hermano y entonces suelto un pequeño grito. Su mano se está quemando, papá se acerca para ayudarlo y Mary le lanza un vaso con agua el cuál no hace nada, el fuego sigue ahí hasta que mi hermano cierra su puño, entonces se apaga.

Papá toca su mano para saber si le duele, pero no es así.

— Está fría— dice.

Está vez, vuelvo a sentir algo en mi pecho, miedo. Pero yo no estoy asustada, miro Mary quién tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, da un paso hacía atras y en lugar de chocar con la pared que te lleva a la cocina, ella la atraviesa.

— ¡Mary!— Exclama papá

Él se levanta rápidamente y antes de llegar, se abre la puerta de la cocina y Mary sale como si nada.

Hay un segundo de silencio y entonces todos me miran, como esperando que yo haga algo también.

Luego de unos momentos, papá por fin habla

— ¿Desde cuándo pueden hacer eso?— en un tono totalmente asombrado

Mary y Charlie, con un sentimiento de alivio, encogen los hombros.

¡Tenemos que mudarnos!— piensa mi padre.

¿Cómo es que pudo decir eso si ni siquiera movió los labios? El me mira como si me hubiera descubierto tomando sus cosas sin permiso.

— Sal de mi cabeza— me dice un tanto asustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Los chicos recién comienzan a descubrir sus poderes por lo que los explicaré mejor más adelante.  
Dejen sus comentarios :3


	4. Un lugar para llamar hogar

—Mary—

Toronto, Canadá — 4 de Octubre del 2001

Nuevamente hemos pasado la víspera de nuestro cumpleaños en una tormenta. Unos vecinos supieron de nuestros poderes y se pusieron muy mal. Hasta ahora hemos logrado pasar desapercibidos ante los medios por 5 años. Desde que dejamos el país natal de papá, nos hemos mudado algunas veces, no podría decir que por culpa de alguien pues todos siempre somos responsables. A estás alturas, eso es lo normal.

"6 niños de misteriosas identidades han detenido a un grupo de hombres armados que intentaron cometer un asalto en uno de los bancos más grandes de Estados Unidos..." se escucha en la radio desde hace varios días.

— ¿Por qué estás escuchando eso de nuevo?— pregunta mi hermano Charlie quién regresa de sus clases de karate las cuales papá había insistido en que tomara para que según sus palabras: liberara energía. Y por muy loco que pareciera, había funcionado, o al menos para Charlie y para mí.

— Es todo lo que hay en la radio.

"...El excéntrico millonario Reginald Hargreaves se ha hecho responsable de las acciones de éstos niños, así como de su educación..."

— ¿Qué tienen de especiales? Solo porque usan uniformes ridículos se creen unos héroes.

"...En otras noticias, ha surgido una tormenta que podría desplazarse hasta Manitoba..." — apago la radio. 

— Yo digo que estás celoso — Dice mi hermana Elizabeth quién sale de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso? Soy mucho mejor que ellos — comenzando a molestarse — cuando yo quiera puedo usar mis poderes y ser un héroe también.

— No se si deba llamarlos heroes, pero yo creo que los chicos son bastante lindos.

— Liz, tú siempre crees que los chicos son lindos — contesto— y Charlie, tu no puedes ser un héroe porque mostrar nuestros poderes es peligroso.

— Todo es peligroso para tí — dice casi balbuceando.

— El tiene razón, eres muy miedosa. Ni siquiera usas tus poderes en casa.

— Si necesito entrar a mi casa puedo usar mis llaves, no es necesario atravesar paredes. Tampoco veo necesario desaparecer porque yo no espio a la gente. Eso no es tener miedo, solo es ser responsable.

— Eso es mentira, si no los usas es porque tus poderes son aburridos, en cambio los míos...— antes de poder terminar, Liz lo interrumpe.

— Los tuyos son los responsables de que nos tengamos que mudar de nuevo, si no fueras tan presumido y aprenderás a tener control sobre lo que haces, nadie habría notado que fuiste tú quién quemó el auto de los vecinos.

— Yo no soy ningún presumido, solo creo que es un desperdicio no mostrarle mis habilidades al mundo. Y tú no puedes hablar de control porque eres la única que no sabe como usar sus poderes.

Hay un silencio mortal, Charlie tenía razón. Nosotros habíamos aprendido a usar nuestros poderes porque eran muy simples: él, controlar el fuego y yo, atravesar paredes y hacerme invisible.

Eso era sencillo, pero Liz, papá siempre dice que tal vez aún no terminan de surgir sus poderes. Hasta ahora la lista incluye escuchar los pensamientos, sentir emociones y ver los recuerdos de otros. 

Al principio envidiavamos sus habilidades, pero con el paso de los años comenzó a ser más fuerte. Lo que no pensábamos es que ella no decide lo que escucha, basta con tocarla para que vea nuestros recuerdos, y bastaba con estar en la misma habitación para que escuche nuestros pensamientos. A veces me pregunto si escucha más de una voz al mismo tiempo. 

* Click* . El sonido de la puerta abriendose y la brisa de la lluvia interrumpe nuestro silencio

— Chicos, traje la cena — dice papá deteniendose junto a nosotros en la sala. — el camión de mudanzas llegará en la mañana así que tendrán que dormirse temprano  
— Yo no voy a cenar — dice Liz— gracias. — lanza una sonrisa fingida y se va a su habitación.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunta como si no fuera nada grave

— Nada — contestamos al unisono

— Bien. ¿Cenamos?

Así es siempre en casa, si alguno está triste lo dejamos, ya se le pasará. Si hay alguna pelea entre nosotros, simplemente cambiamos el tema y listo. Si alguien nos descubré, simplemente nos mudamos y actuamos como sí nuestra vida en el lugar que estamos dejando no existió jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podrán ver me he ido tomando mi tiempo para introducir bien a los personajes, pero no se preocupen que habrá un poco de acción más adelante.


	5. Como surge un heroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, la escuela me tuvo bastante ocupada pero ya por fin tengo completo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

New York — 3 de Octubre del 2005

— Charlie —

— Permíteme recordar. Samantha Elizabeth Brown ¿No es así? — Dice el oficial que siempre nos recibe en la recepción. 

No es la primera vez que Mary se presenta en la estación de policía usando una identificación falsa para no tener que llamar a papá, la primera vez creí que nos atraparían, pero luego me di cuenta de la poca seguridad que hay en este lugar así que con el tiempo se volvió algo fácil. 

Asentimos ante su pregunta y entonces procede el papeleo —Detenida el día de hoy a las 3:45 a.m. por conducir un auto robado, portar bebidas alcohólicas en el asiento del copiloto e intentar distintos tipos de contacto físico con el oficial que la arrestó.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos sin mucha sorpresa y ella procede a firmar los documentos. El oficial se levanta y se retira para traer a mi hermana.

— No entiendo porque siempre debemos cubrirla, podrían arrestarnos a todos solo por eso — digo en voz baja mientras señalo la identificación.

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Sabes que ella nunca bebe y tienes que... — conozco esa frase de memoria así que la interrumpo

— "Tengo que entender su situación" me lo han dicho millones de veces. Se que no debe ser fácil sentir y escuchar todo el tiempo a los demás pero, jamás se ha esforzado por controlarlo solo se va de fiesta con desconocidos y hace cosas como está.

Mary piensa un momento y justo antes de decir cualquier cosa el oficial está de vuelta, detrás lo acompaña mi hermana, usa un vestido corto color azul marino y bastante escotado muy típico de ella.

— Oficial, se que me va a extrañar pero no se preocupe que haré lo posible por verlo pronto — Dice en tono picaro y le guiña un ojo.

El rostro del pobre hombre se pone rojo y entonces intenta aclararse la garganta

— Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Pueden, pueden irse— en tono nervioso

Mary agradece y entonces nos damos la vuelta para dirigirnos a la puerta.

Un grupo de seis policías bien armados entran a la estación y parecen resguardar a un hombre. Todo un mastodonte, al borde de llegar a los dos metros, músculos por aquí tatuajes por allá, a todo aquel que lo mira fijamente le regresa una mirada tosca que te dice que te matará en cuanto salga, lo se porque lo he mirado. Parecía haber estado en una pelea, su camisa estaba manchada de un poco de sangre y su nariz estaba aparentemente rota.

— Charlie — Dice Liz sacándome del transe en que me había metido al mirarlo — tenemos que irnos.

Por la forma en que lo ha dicho me da a entender que ha visto algo en la mente de aquel hombre que no le ha gustado, así que asiento y comienzo a dirigirme a la salida. Paso junto al grupo que lo rodea, llego a la puerta y justo al poner mi mano en la manija escucho gritar

— Tu si que tienes cara de niña traviesa— dice el con bastante sinismo.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo dirigirse a mi hermana, quién por unos momentos se olvida de la seguridad que siempre la acompaña y agacha la cabeza para seguir caminando. Los oficiales que lo sostienen solo lanzan unas risas al aire.

— Vamos princesa, no me tengas miedo. Yo puedo hacerte feliz en cuanto salga de aquí.

— Ni te ilusiones que por cometer más de un homicidio, presiento que estarás aquí un largo tiempo— dice un oficial entre risas.

— Bueno, pues no deberías confiar tanto en tus presentimientos— en tono sarcástico y le lanza una sonrisa que enseña todos sus dientes amarillos. Entonces patea al oficial con tanta fuerza que este se impacta contra la pared.

Todos levantan sus armas y lo acorralan, el hombre de la recepción se dirige a las celdas y entonces hay un silencio mortal que dura algunos segundos en los que nadie sabe que es lo que seguirá, entonces el hombre pronuncia.

— Tranquilos que yo no le haré daño a nadie — disminuyendo el tono de su voz y levantando las manos esposadas— aunque tal vez no deberían bajar sus armas. Porque no es de mí de quién deben cuidarse — entonces vuelve a sonreír y antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar, uno de los oficiales comienza a disparar pero no contra el hombre que tienen acorralado, sino contra los suyos.

La sangre que comienza a desparramarse por toda la habitación provoca que algunas personas que se encuentran en la estación comiencen a gritar, otras lloran y algunos buscan donde esconderse. 

Me doy cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo mi mano siguió aferrada a la manija de la puerta y por un momento estoy a punto de abrirla y salir corriendo, pero entonces veo a mis hermanas aún del otro lado de la habitación así que haciendoles algunas señas con las manos les indico que vayan detrás de un escritorio que está cerca mientras yo me acerco con cautela.

Suena la alarma que traerá a los refuerzos, pero por la velocidad en que está pasando todo, sé que no llegaran a tiempo. Luego de derribar a tres policías pasa algo de lo más extraño, la piel de el que ha comenzado a disparar cambia como la de un camaleón y en un parpadeo, su rostro y atuendo es diferente al de antes.

Ahora es un joven, quizá de mi edad aunque el traje que usa le da una apariencia mayor. Termina con los últimos policías en pie y se dirige a su compañero.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Busca las llaves para que te desate. — el otro se dispone a hacer lo que le ha dicho su compañero mientras que este último hace que el resto de los civiles que se encontraban ahí se pongan de rodillas.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — susurro a mis hermanas

—Habló el señor obviedad — Dice Liz en tono burlón

Justo antes de que comencemos a discutir Mary nos interrumpe

— Hay una salida de emergencia al final de ese pasillo, creo que podemos llegar sin que nos vean si ....

— Espera—la interrumpe Liz. Ambos la miramos esperando que continúe— es que, no podemos dejar a esas personas ahí tal vez y podríamos hacer algo.

— Vamos no creo que vayan matar a nadie más, por lo que vi, de querer hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho. Seguramente se irán en cuanto encuentren las llaves que detienen a ese tipo— digo intentando justificar mis deseos de salir huyendo

— Se lo que van a hacer — dice muy angustiada mirándome como si esperará mi aprobación para continuar

— Bien —digo con toda la seguridad que puedo tener en un momento como este — ayudemos a estás personas.

Me devuelve una sonrisa y habla

— Creo, que tengo un plan. Pero necesito una distracción.

Ella nos explica el plan y entonces nos ponemos en acción.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? — me grita el del arma que me ha visto salir de mi escondite — ¿Acaso no escuchaste que quería a los rehenes en la esquina?

—Por supuesto, justo ahí me dirigía — en un tono burlón

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — dice señalando a mi puño cerrado

— Nada— digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sigue haciendo estupideces y te voy a golpear justo en la cara — dice el más grande ahora con las manos libres y dando un paso al frente para intimidarme.

— Si está es una especie de intento por ser el héroe mejor no lo hagas, solo ve con el resto de los rehenes— dice el del arma con una aparente tranquilidad que me perturba.

Detrás de ambos hombres una silla se levanta rápidamente y se estrella en la cabeza del más grande. Un golpe es suficiente para derribarlo aunque sabemos que será solo por unos segundos, su compañero se descuida un momento al intentar ver que pasa y entonces hago mi parte. 

"Una flama pequeña— había dicho Mary— que solo se acerque a su muñeca lo suficiente para sentir el calor pero no para quemarlo y que tampoco toque el arma o podría dispararse"

Lanzo una pequeña flama que apenas y se acerca a su palma, el instintivamente suelta el arma y parece aturdido pero no se da mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Intenta recoger la pistola y entonces Mary, quién se mantiene invisible hasta tenerla bien asegurada en sus manos, le apunta con ella. Sam se encarga de los rehenes a los que ayuda a llegar a la salida y una vez libres ella se dirige a nosotros.

— Vuelve a ponerte las esposas — le digo al mayor que se ha vuelto a poner de pie— y colócala en aquel tubo.

El hombre me lanza una mirada penetrante pero aún así obedece.

Unos segundos nos costó tomar el control de la situación, pienso, después de todo no es tan difícil intentar ser héroes, al menos para nosotros.

— Soy uno de ustedes— dice el más joven, quien incluso con un arma apuntandole se encuentra en aparente calma. Sam me mira un momento y luego al hombre — vamos, saben lo que digo uno de los niños nacidos aquel día igual que ustedes y ¿saben como lo sé? Porque nosotros tenemos estás... Habilidades especiales.

— Suficiente — interrumpe Mary en un tono bastante serio— nos vamos — está vez dirigiendose a nosotros.

El en definitiva sabe más sobre nosotros, pero no era una persona en quién confiar así que lo mejor es irnos.

Mary me busca con la mirada y ese descuido es suficiente para que el hombre en un movimiento muy hábil le arrebate el arma. La arroja contra el suelo y antes de que pueda si quiera procesar lo que está pasando le apunta con el arma pero Liz es mucho más rápida y se pone en frente justo antes de que el dispare.

Su compañero intenta sacarse las esposas con movimientos toscos pero le es imposible.

Comienzo a imaginar todo en camara lenta. Le lanzo al hombre que disparó una flama que le quema la cara, lo cual lo hace nuevamente sueltar el arma corre buscando apagar el fuego y la recojo en mis manos

Mi hermana se encuentra en el suelo y respira con dificultad, me extiende la mano y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, el enojo me consume. Entonces tomo su mano y mi enojo comienza a aumentar, siento que fluye por todo mi cuerpo como si fuera energía que se desplaza por todos lados para encontrarse en un solo punto, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Un brillo azúl marino, casi del color de su vestido, atraviesa mi cuerpo y al llegar a mi hermana se dirige a su herida, luego de unos segundos, está curada.

— Hacen algún otro truco y lo van a pagar — dice el hombre que ahora tiene la cara quemada y se encuentra escondido detrás de un escritorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció? No soy muy buena con las escenas de pelea así que preferí hacerlo un enfrentamiento espero les haya gustado y siga para más capítulos


	6. El héroe correcto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante corto pero igual necesario así que espero lo disfruten.

New York —3 de octubre del 2005

—Harry—

Enciendo el radio de mi auto y suena la canción Lyla de Oasis, el ritmo ligeramente melancólico me recuerda la llamada que me hizo salir corriendo del trabajo.

"Papá, ahora si lo arruinamos... Por favor ven por nosotros — había dicho Charlie al teléfono"

Mientras conduzco al lugar que me han indicado unas gotas de agua caen en mi ventana, puedo ver a través de ella que se aproxima una tormenta bastante intensa. No como aquellas lluvias de otoño que nos acompañan año tras año y se van al terminar de caer las hojas de los árboles. Esta vez es más fuerte, una tormenta que de esas que dejan un rastro en cada lugar donde han estado, rastros que son imposibles de borrar en ocasiones. Más me vale conducir rápido o las cosas podrían ir peor.

Entonces la canción en la radio se ve interrumpida

"Informe de último momento, se ha reportado un incidente en la estación de policía de la ciudad donde dos hombres han sido encontrados y detenidos debido un intento de escape luego de que uno de ellos fuera arrestado con anterioridad.  
Parece ser que la estación carecía del personal necesario para enfrentar la situación, de acuerdo con algunos testigos éstos hombres buscaban algo más en el edificio, aún no queda claro como es que los rehenes lograron escapar pero se sabe que uno de los hombres se encuentra gravemente herido..."

Apago la radio. No me doy el tiempo de pensar si podría o no estar relacionado con mis hijos, solo sigo conduciendo.

Luego de un largo camino, estaciono el auto frente a la tienda de Donnas y me apresuro a entrar para encontrarme a mis hijos. El lugar está casi vacío pues ha comienzado a oscurecer, los veo desde la entrada en una mesa del rincón, están bien, al menos físicamente aunque evitan el contacto con cualquiera que pase cerca de ellos hasta que me ven acercarme.

— ¡Papá! — exclama Meredith en un tono casi susurrante y me abraza en el momento en que me he sentado a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué están tan sucios? ¿Y por qué demonios no fueron a la escuela? — una vez que he comprobado que están sanos, me doy el lujo de expresar mi molestia.

—Es — dice Charlie — es difícil de explicar.— se queda callado y Mary continúa

— Fuimos a la estación de policía — justo las palabras que no quería escuchar, al ver mi rostro de preocupación me da la mano— hay algo que hemos hecho por un tiempo...

Ambos me cuentan cada detalle de lo que pasó; la identificación falsa, el hombre en la estación, el intento de escape, el secuestro de los rehenes, el enfrentamiento que provocaron, la habilidad nueva de Liz y finalmente, como en un arranque de irá Charlie le disparó al hombre que llevó el arma para así poder escapar.

Durante todo el relato Elizabeth se mantuvo sentada en silencio, solo observando y perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ...luego de eso, solo nos fuimos— finaliza Meredith

Pasan unos segundos en los que intento procesar todo, por sus miradas sé que están asustados así que enojarme no es una opción.

— Papá— dice Charlie con la mirada baja— ¿crees que murió? — no comprendo la pregunta en principio— el hombre, al que le disparé ¿Murió?

Lo pienso un segundo

— No — con firmeza — lo escuché en la radio de camino, dicen que está herido, pero no murió

Suelta un suspiro de alivio y se deja caer totalmente en su asiento

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Por fin habla Elizabeth

—¿Puedo ver?— señalando el lugar donde dice haber recibido el disparo 

Evidentemente, no quedaba marca de la herida, con los años había aprendido a asimilar lo que los chicos hacían pero aún en ocasiones las habilidades extrañas de Elizabeth me asustaban.

— De acuerdo, lo que haremos ahora es ir a casa— digo lo más tranquilo que se puede estar en una situación así

— Pero... ¿Qué hay de los hombres? ¿Qué pasa si dicen algo?

— Bueno, ustedes salvaron a esa gente. Han pasado varias horas de que la policía los encontró así que créanme, si ellos quisieran acusarlos de algo ya lo hubieran hecho.

Me miran con un poco de inseguridad pero igual me siguen al auto. Cuando enciendo la radio nuevamente, suenan las noticias.

"...Diversos testigos afirman haber sido ayudados por tres jóvenes quiénes también eran parte de los rehenes. Se desconoce la identidad de cada uno de ellos, lo único que podemos decir es que donde quiera que estén, son héroes..."

Los tres escuchaban con atención, sus rostros habían cambiado. Les gustaba esa sensación de haber ayudado

— ¿Papá? — dice Charlie antes de que arranque el auto

—¿Si?  
— Lo estuve pensando y, bueno sabes que hace tiempo no se sabe nada de la academia Umbrella. Así que tal vez la gente podría necesitar más de nuestra ayuda — nunca lo había visto con tal convicción

— ¿Dices... qué quieres sustituir a la academia? — pregunta con cuidado, mientras le hecho una mirada a mis hijas

— Más bien— dice Mary — queremos ser héroes— con una amplia sonrisa

— Pero algo diferente — continúa Elizabeth— algo secreto

Parecía que hace tiempo que decean lo que me piden, el entusiasmo con que se imaginan salvando a la gente del pueblo. En definitiva no sería fácil. Pero conozco a mis chicos así que tal vez su plan, no es tan mala idea.

— Okey, sí. Hagámoslo— festejan un poco y entonces los detengo— pero escuchenme bien, cualquier cosa que hagan la debo saber, no pueden separarse y los quiero en el anonimato.

Asienten y entonces vuelven a sonreir

Sin darnos cuenta era algo que habíamos ido tramando por años, cada uno de nosotros lo había imaginado de una forma distinta, la forma en la que surge un héroe a veces puede ser un accidente, pero otras cuando se es el héroe correcto, es algo totalmente planeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En principio planeaba hacer está historia un poco más larga, pero decidí que solo sea una pequeña introducción para la siguiente serie que haré (en la cual ya incluiré a los personajes de la serie).
> 
> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, en un par de días colocaré la continuación de esto


End file.
